1. Technical Field
This application relates to lighting systems and, in particular, to light management.
2. Related Art
Lighting systems may include light fixtures, light shades, and sensors. When a lighting system is first installed in a building, the light fixtures and the sensors may be electrically coupled to a device that powers the light fixtures and receives information from the sensors. Rooms in the building may be illuminated by the light fixtures. Sunlight (direct or indirect) may enter rooms illuminated by the light fixtures.